


La tua collana con la pietra magica

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [20]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 20 - Soulmate AUFandom: festival di Sanremo RPFShip: MetamoroOgnino ha un gioiello con incastonata la pietra del proprio mese di nascita. Quando si illumina la propria anima gemella è nelle ficinanze. Quando finalmente la trova la pietra comincerà a lampeggiare lieve.Dal Testo:"La sua collana non la smetteva di fare luce, tanto che si riusciva a vedere anche sotto la stoffa della sua camicia.Non ci voleva, non adesso."
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 7





	La tua collana con la pietra magica

**Author's Note:**

> La pietra natale del mese di Aprile è il diamante

_Sanremo 2010_

Sanremo era una località tanto bella quanto crudele. Era stato appena eliminato dal festival e Fabrizio si stava consolando nell'unico bar aperto ancora a quell'ora. La stanchezza e l'alcol non gli facevano sentire né la rabbia per l'eliminazione né la delusione per quella sconfitta. Chiese un'altra birra, mentre anche l'ultimo gruppetto di giovani usciva dal locale, lasciandolo l'unico avventore. Appena quel gruppo gli passò affianco la sua pietra dell'anima cominciò a brillare ad intermittenza. All'inizio non capì subito cosa volesse dire, poi capì e sgranò gli occhi guardandosi intorno, non trovando però nessuno nelle sue vicinanze, la porta che si chiudeva con un rumore sordo. Pagò in fretta e uscì di corsa in strada.  
Di fronte a lui la strada, completamente deserta.  
-Cazzo. - Mormorò tra i denti, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. - Cazzo! - Urlò questa volta, calciando un bidone lì vicino.

*******

_Sanremo 2018_

  
La sua collana non la smetteva di fare luce, tanto che si riusciva a vedere anche sotto la stoffa della sua camicia.  
Non ci voleva, non adesso.  
Lui e Fabrizio erano appena scesi dal palco dell'Ariston. Era stata una serata difficile, il loro ritorno in gara senza più nessuna accusa di plagio. Era nervoso quel giorno, e decise di indossare la sua collana dell'anima, per tranquillizzarsi. L'esibizione era andata benissimo e i due si erano stretti in un abbraccio, mentre il pubblico applaudiva.  
Quando si separarono e ringraziarono il pubblico, Ermal si accorse che la sua pietra natale stava brillando, segno che la sua anima gemella era vicinissima.  
Era quella la vera funzione di quei gioielli tanto appariscenti: La pietra incastonata all'interno emetteva luce quando la pietra natale della propria anima gemella era nelle vicinanze. E' la sua, da come brillava adesso dietro le quinte, era molto vicina. Circondato da tutta quella gente, Ermal si sentì sopraffatto. Chi poteva essere, tra tutta quella gente?  
Si voltò intorno e sgranò gli occhi sorpreso. La pietra di Fabrizio, di fianco a lui, brillava della stessa intensità. Sentì il respiro mancargli in gola e la testa girare. In mezzo a tutta quella gente Ermal si sentiva sprofondare e non trovò altra cosa da fare che scappare via. Percorse tutto il teatro dell'Ariston senza meta, trovando rifugio in un magazzino delle scope, in un'area abbandonata del teatro. Si chiuse là dentro e prese il ciondolo tra le mani, guardando il diamante che gli brillava lieve tra le mani. Respirò a fondo analizzando quello che gli era appena successo. Ripensò a tutte le serate passate con il cantante romano, a tutte le occasioni in cui avrebbe potuto scoprirlo. Maledetta sua abitudine di non indossare mai quel dannato ciondolo. Passò qualche minuto seduto in quello stanzino, quando all'improvviso la pietra tra le sue mani prese ad illuminarsi sempre più forte poi…  
\- Ermal? Dove sei? - La voce di Fabrizio era ovattata oltre la porta.  
\- Merda. -  
\- Buonasera principino. Come mai nello sgabuzzino? - Chiese Fabrizio, bussando leggermente alla porta.  
Ermal chiuse le sue mani attorno alla collana, nella speranza di nascondere la luce che emanava.   
\- Ao, tutto bene? - La sua voce sembrava preoccupata. Doveva inventarsi qualcosa subito.  
\- Sì tutto bene... stavo solo trovando un posticino tranquillo. Sono stati giorni lunghi. - Disse, cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.  
Non sentì risposta dall'altro lato e per un attimo Ermal pensò se ne fosse andato.  
Non sapeva che dall'altro lato Fabrizio stava osservando sorpreso il suo bracciale con la pietra natale brillare intensamente. Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di sorridere. Si guardò intorno, alla ricerca della persona che otto anni prima aveva perso di vista.  
Ma non c'era nessuno in quel corridoio.  
Solo lui ed Ermal.  
Il cuore di Fabrizio perse un battito. Non poteva essere lui... E se invece lo era?  
Sentì le mani sudare mentre la voce di Ermal si riferendosi sentire.  
\- Ora sono io a chiederti tutto bene? - Fabrizio si schiarì la gola, osservando ancora la pietra brillare. Più l'avvicinarsi alla porta più la luce aumentava.  
Era un segno.  
Ma la prova regina sarebbe arrivata solo se l'altro avesse aperto la porta.  
\- Tutto bene tranquillo... dai forza esci, che ci stanno aspettando. - Disse, nella speranza che anche lui Isi fosse accorto della luce.  
\- Sì tu avviati io di raggiungo. - Ermal sentì i passi dell'uomo allontanarsi poi, con molta calma, uscì dallo stanzino, nascondendo la collana nella tasca della giacca.  
Sospirò, voltandosi e ritrovandosi Fabrizio di fronte.  
\- Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Che ti è preso? - Disse, mettendosi una mano all'altezza del cuore.  
\- Credo tu lo sappia... - Cominciò il moro, mostrando all'altro il bracciale ora di una luce abbagliante. La pietra era un diamante come il suo, e brillava intensamente.  
Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, incrociando le braccia.  
\- Per questo sei scappato? - Fabrizio cercava contatto visivo, cosa che l'altro invece evitata. Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, Ermal parlò:  
\- Non volevo dirtelo con tutti quei giornalisti davanti... te l'avrei detto in albergo, da soli. - Disse, osservando rapito il pavimento. Quella situazione era imbarazzante.  
Fabrizio gli prese il viso tra le mani, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. Ermal trovò tranquillità in quello sguardo. Prese la collana dalla tasca e la mostrò a Fabrizio. Le due pietre adesso vicine brillavano in maniera accecante. Poi si spensero lentamente rimanendo una fioca luce ad intermittenza.   
Significava solo una cosa: erano loro l'anima gemella dell'altro.  
Fabrizio cominciò a ridere, osservando la faccia seriosa di Ermal. La risata per fortuna fu contagiosa e il più giovane rise fino alle lacrime. Quando entrambi si furono calmati, Ermal si avvicinò al moro, per poi coinvolgerlo in un lungo abbraccio. Fabrizio lo strinse forte a sé, depositandogli un bacio tra i capelli. Si erano trovati, dopo tanto cercare e vagabondare avevano trovato la loro anima gemella. Per Fabrizio fu una notizia esaltante, per Ermal fu piena di insicurezze e paure.  
In fondo non sapeva cosa significasse quella cosa ma sapeva che, finché era stretto tra quelle braccia, niente di brutto sarebbe capitato.  
\- E adesso...? - Chiese il più giovane, sciogliendo l'abbraccio per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Il moro scrollò le spalle.  
\- Io comincerei da una bella birretta insieme, che te pare? -  
Ermal gli sorrise.  
\- Perfetto! - Disse prima di seguirlo verso l'uscita del teatro.  
La mano di Ermal andò immediatamente ad intrecciarsi con quella di Fabrizio.


End file.
